


Nothing else matters

by KurochinSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Introspection, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurochinSlytherin/pseuds/KurochinSlytherin
Summary: “Di certo non era pietà, Malfoy. Lui…forse avevate solo bisogno di vivere un periodo di tranquillità. Avrebbe imparato ad amarti…”Draco lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, improvvisamente travolto dall’ira. Alzò la voce, guardando Harry con lo sguardo ferito ed offeso.“Avrebbe imparato ad amarmi, Potter? Non potendo avere tua madre avrebbe dovuto…accontentarsi di me, vero?”“Non volevo dire questo, Draco.”“Forse no, però è così che stanno le cose, è inutile nascondersi sotto false bugie. L’ho fatto per fin troppo tempo! Devo guardare in faccia la realtà, per quanto crudele possa essere…”





	1. Epilogo

Draco sganciò i due alamari argentati e lasciò scivolare il mantello lungo le spalle, fino al pavimento. La stoffa liscia e pesante accarezzò le sue spalle e le sue braccia, come un amante gentile, mentre gli occhi non accennavano a lasciare lo sguardo dell’uomo seduto davanti a lui. L’espressione era un misto di rabbia ed eccitazione per qualcosa di cui l’altro non era a conoscenza.

_Era la fine del suo quarto anno ad Hogwarts quando si era accorto che gli sguardi a lui riservati dal docente di pozioni erano diversi rispetto a quelli con cui gelava il sangue nelle vene degli altri studenti. Durante le ore trascorse nei sotterranei dove era collocata l’aula di Pozioni, Draco aveva iniziato a sentirsi oggetto di attenzioni particolari._

Fece un piccolo sorriso malizioso, iniziando a percepire in maniera inequivocabile il desiderio dell’altro: erano a meno di un metro di distanza, eppure lo sguardo dell’altro era come un libro aperto. Per lui, per Draco, era sempre stato così.

_Il professore era un caro amico di famiglia, suo padre si fidava di lui – per quanto Lucius Malfoy potesse essere capace di fidarsi di qualcuno, naturalmente – ed era l’unico insegnante in grado di fare qualcosa di buono all’interno di quella stupida scuola. Suo padre aveva ragione quando diceva che, se non fosse stato per Snape, non avrebbe avuto motivi per andare ad Hogwarts rinunciando ad una scuola di alto livello come Durmstrang. La probabilità che scambiasse l’affetto di chi lo conosceva da sempre per qualcosa di meno innocente era piuttosto alta._

Con un rapido movimento si liberò del maglioncino grigio e lo lasciò cadere accanto a sé: non gli piaceva gettare a terra i vestiti, detestava il disordine (assieme ad un mucchio di altre cose), ma in quel momento non gli importava.

_Concluse l’anno senza sapere cosa pensare, trascorse l’estate fra le fresche, antiche mura di Malfoy Manor, temendo i propri sentimenti. Non era l’omosessualità a spaventarlo: aveva avuto esperienze in quel campo anche prima che i dubbi sull’interesse del suo professore arrivassero ad attanagliargli la bocca dello stomaco. Il problema era il fatto che l’oggetto dei suoi sospiri notturni fosse proprio_ Severus Snape _. Oltretutto, il fatto di poter essere completamente fuori strada riguardo all’interesse dell’altro lo faceva impazzire: non era abituato a lottare per avere ciò che voleva._

Si passò distrattamente una mano fra i capelli biondi, spostando per un istante l’attenzione sul nodo della propria cravatta: l’altro continuava a fissarlo, sfiorandosi appena l’angolo della bocca con la lingua, come faceva quando non riusciva a contenere le proprie emozioni in alcun modo. Draco allentò il nodo e lanciò la cravatta addosso al suo spettatore, che la afferrò e la strinse in una mano.

_Il primo periodo del suo quinto anno ad Hogwarts trascorse abbastanza velocemente: la nuova docente di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure era un’inetta ed una ficcanaso, tuttavia sembrava provare per Potter un odio molto simile a quello che provava lui, quindi gli stava simpatica. Le ore di Pozioni si svolgevano nella norma, nonostante le apparizioni della professoressa Umbridge innervosissero palesemente Snape. Malfoy viveva quelle ore con frustrazione, mentre la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato a pensare che il suo docente fosse interessato a lui gli lasciava un senso di vuoto all’altezza del petto._

Il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto illuminava la piccola stanza ed il corpo di Draco, scaldando dolcemente i due amanti. L’uomo seduto nella poltrona iniziò ad odiare i bottoni della camicia del suo partner, il quale la sbottonava con una lentezza disarmante: Draco Malfoy non aveva bisogno della Maledizione Cruciatus o di inquietanti marchingegni babbani per torturare le persone. Alla fine la camicia finì addosso all’altro, che la portò davanti al viso e la annusò, inspirando a pieni polmoni.

_Finché un pomeriggio di metà novembre arrivò la svolta. Quel giorno infatti la pozione da preparare prevedeva parecchi passaggi e Draco si alzò per avvicinarsi all’armadio degli ingredienti. Gli occorrevano diverse cose, quindi aveva portato con sé la pergamena su cui aveva annotato ciò che il professore aveva scritto sulla lavagna: così, con lo sguardo concentrato, allungava la mano per afferrare ciò che gli serviva e teneva gli occhi incollati al foglio alla ricerca del prossimo elemento. Con la mano libera aveva preso il barattolo contenete l’asfodelo e, mentre si accingeva ad appoggiarlo sul tavolo che aveva davanti, gli scivolò a terra la pergamena. Non aveva fatto in tempo a chinarsi perché era sopraggiunto Snape e l’aveva raccolta al posto suo, porgendogliela. Aveva fatto un cenno e mormorato qualche parola in segno di ringraziamento e l’altro aveva ricambiato con uno sguardo freddo, intenso, penetrante. Draco aveva avuto la sensazione che ogni segreto, ogni emozione, ogni singolo pensiero fossero diventati improvvisamente di proprietà di Severus Snape. Si era sentito nudo, spogliato di ogni cosa. Dopo qualche istante si era ripreso ed aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla pergamena, sulla quale brillavano le parole_ «Ti aspetto alle 20 nel mio ufficio» _. La calligrafia del professore era fitta e ordinata e non c’era possibilità che stesse scambiando una parola per un’altra._

La pelle di Draco era diafana, i capelli biondi: caratteristiche peculiari dei Malfoy. Era impossibile trovarvi imperfezioni: l'uomo, come altri prima di lui, aveva cercato qualche neo o qualche piccolo segno. Tutto ciò che risaltava sul petto glabro del Malfoy erano i due piccoli capezzoli rosa, uno dei quali ornato da un cerchietto d’argento, che il ragazzo aveva fatto in un momento in cui, da adolescente, si era sentito particolarmente trasgressivo. Lucius non l’aveva mai scoperto e, per qualche motivo, se ne stava ancora lì. Si vedevano poi le armoniose curve dei muscoli: Draco aveva un fisico scolpito, ma più asciutto e meno muscoloso del suo, e sapeva perfettamente come valorizzarsi. Venne distolto dai propri pensieri quando l’altro sbatté sulle sue gambe la cintura dei pantaloni, che evidentemente si era appena sfilato, sussurrando “non distrarti”, con un tono a cui non avrebbe mai potuto disobbedire. Il dolore acuto venne però smorzato dal secco gesto con cui Draco lasciò scivolare a terra i pantaloni.

_Passò il resto della giornata e la cena con il cuore che martellava nel petto, ordinando a chiunque fosse entro il raggio di sei metri da lui di tacere. Non sapeva cosa pensare: da un lato temeva di essersi illuso a sufficienza, dall’altro non trovava spiegazioni razionali – quindi diverse da quel che desiderava – nella richiesta di Snape. Il docente aveva passato i primi mesi dell’anno a ignorarlo e poi, all’improvviso, quella richiesta. Tuttavia era inutile continuare a farsi domande. Solo uscendo dalla profumata vasca del bagno dei prefetti e recandosi da Snape avrebbe potuto trovare risposta. Si vestì con una camicia bianca, dei pantaloni ed una giacca neri e, un po’ insicuro, si diresse verso i sotterranei. Bussò e, sentendo la familiare voce pronunciare un deciso “avanti!” abbassò la maniglia ed entrò._

Malfoy si liberò velocemente di calze e scarpe e si avvicinò al suo _famoso_ spettatore, ancora completamente vestito, e gli appoggiò un ginocchio sulla coscia, chinandosi verso il viso dell’altro. Le mani del suo partner a quel punto si mossero verso le gambe di Draco e gli afferrarono le cosce, salendo verso il fondoschiena tondo, sodo e perfetto, ancora fasciato dai boxer aderenti e neri. Gli afferrò le natiche con entrambe le mani e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, alla ricerca di un inutile consenso: le intenzioni di Draco erano chiare e glielo dimostrò passandogli la lingua dietro all’orecchio. “Non farmi pentire di quello che sto per fare” aveva sussurrato, facendo rabbrividire l’altro, ormai parecchio eccitato: il suo membro era turgido e spingeva con forza contro i boxer ed i pantaloni. A quel punto Malfoy si abbassò fino ad inginocchiarsi a terra ed iniziò ad armeggiare con la cintura e poi con la cerniera dei pantaloni: l’altro sussultò e si lasciò scivolare un piccolo gemito, iniziando a respirare più velocemente. Si chiedeva come diavolo fossero arrivati a quel punto, ma ogni pensiero sfumava non appena guardava il corpo nudo di Malfoy, illuminato leggermente dal fuoco del caminetto. I lineamenti del viso, con quell’espressione che ora tradiva nervosismo, ma anche impazienza, erano delicati e quasi femminili, nonostante la smorfia da sbruffone con cui solitamente guardava gli altri.

_Entrando nell’ufficio si trovò davanti alla scrivania del professore: Snape era vestito con i suoi soliti abiti neri e aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il libro appoggiato davanti a sé. Un altro particolare che gli era balzato agli occhi era l’enorme vaso di gigli bianchi, freschi e profumati alle spalle del docente. In una stanza così tetra, arredata con mobili di ebano in cui erano collocati barattoli di vetro contenenti chissà che cosa, la purezza dei fiori sembrava fuori luogo._

_“Buonasera professore, spero di essere in orario…ho dovuto fare qualche deviazione per evitare Filch…”_

_Aveva addosso la stessa angosciante sensazione di quando, l’estate precedente, si era trovato a dover spiegare a suo padre cosa ci faceva dell’erba in camera sua. A quel punto, Severus aveva alzato il viso ed aveva incontrato i suoi occhi. Era veramente impossibile capire cosa gli passasse per la testa in quel momento._

_“Non sei in ritardo, Draco. Ho voluto vederti perché c’è una questione che, in qualche modo, deve essere risolta.”_

_“Non penso di capire a che questione si riferisca, professore. I miei risultati in Pozioni sono ottimi, ed anche il mio comportamento in qualità di Prefetto di Serpeverde e di Cercatore nella squadra di Quidd…”_

_Le parole gli morirono in gola. Il docente, mentre Draco cercava di dare le sue spiegazioni, si era alzato, lisciandosi la veste con le mani, e si era avvicinato a lui. A quel punto, senza nulla che lasciasse presagire il suo gesto, l’aveva spinto contro la porta e l’aveva baciato. Draco, completamente spiazzato dall’azione improvvisa, aveva dapprima cercato di fare resistenza: tuttavia nel giro di qualche istante aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva schiuso le labbra, appoggiandogli piano le mani sul petto. Dopo alcuni istanti Snape si era allontanato di qualche centimetro dal suo viso._

_“Mi sembra che tu stia sottovalutando le mie capacità nella Legilimanzia. Inoltre, tua madre è una grande Occlumante ed ero sicuro che ti avesse insegnato questa difficile ma utilissima arte. Mi è dispiaciuto vedere che non è così…”_

_Quindi Snape non aveva immaginato i sentimenti che Draco provava nei suoi confronti perché aveva intuito qualcosa dal suo atteggiamento. Snape semplicemente_ sapeva _. Aveva violato la sua mente, era entrato nei suoi pensieri, aveva letto ogni cosa come avrebbe fatto con un qualsiasi libro._

Si morse il labbro inferiore quando Draco liberò il suo sesso e lo prese fra le labbra, facendoci scivolare la lingua attorno. Il capezzolo non era l’unico posto in cui Draco si era fatto fare un piercing, a quanto pareva. Si lasciò andare sulla poltrona, gemendo piano, e con una mano accarezzò i capelli di Malfoy. Non l’aveva mai visto in quei termini: gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi, in parte oscurati da qualche ciuffo di capelli biondi, le mani che si spostavano dai testicoli al membro turgido che teneva in bocca. Era probabilmente ciò che di più eccitante, bello, sensuale e perfetto avesse mai visto. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo dopo, ma non voleva perdersi nemmeno un istante del tempo e delle attenzioni che Draco gli stava concedendo. Iniziò a spingersi piano nella sua bocca, lasciando cadere la testa indietro e gemendo ora con più forza. Avevano utilizzato tutti gli incantesimi del caso, per essere certi che nessuno li avrebbe visti o sentiti. Malfoy gli accarezzava tutto il sesso con la lingua e con una mano, indugiando con il piercing sulla punta, assolutamente certo di farlo impazzire. Infine glielo prese completamente in bocca, chiudendo gli occhi e riaprendoli solo quando lo lasciò andare con un piccolo schiocco, seguito immediatamente da un gemito impaziente dell’altro. “Ho voglia” mormorò, alzandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe: la poltrona non era esattamente comoda per quel genere di posizione, ma di certo, a breve, non se ne sarebbero preoccupati.

_Si sentiva un imbecille: Severus Snape aveva appreso i suoi più intimi desideri, e lui non si era accorto di nulla._

_“La tua mente mi ha mostrato una cosa interessante prima, a lezione. E non mi riferisco all’erba che custodisci in camera tua, naturalmente. Intendo più che altro il fatto che…”_

_Il professore si era avvicinato tanto da parlargli a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio e, di nuovo senza preavviso, gli aveva aperto la camicia, facendo saltare diversi bottoni. Draco aveva lanciato un gemito di sorpresa e di rabbia e aveva provato ad allontanarlo da sé: quella camicia era stata fatta su misura, era molto costosa…non sarebbe bastato uno stipendio di Snape per ripararla! L’indignazione tuttavia non ebbe modo di sfogarsi in modo più concreto perché il professore aveva afferrato il piccolo piercing che ornava il capezzolo destro di Draco e l’aveva tirato piano con due dita._

_“…che quando ti tocchi, tormenti questo con le mani e chiami il mio nome. Hai un modo eccitante di pronunciare “Severus” in quei momenti…”_

_Fissava un punto della veste del docente mentre sentiva le proprie guance scaldarsi come se la stanza avesse improvvisamente preso fuoco: si rendeva conto di non poter mentire dicendo che non era vero. Snape sapeva ogni cosa…e non sembrava dispiaciuto e disgustato, anzi. Poi aveva sentito una mano del professore passare fra i suoi capelli, morbidi e puliti, e tirare un po’ all’altezza della nuca: aveva quindi alzato la testa ed in un istante le labbra dell’altro erano sulle sue._

Draco era uno che prendeva ciò di cui aveva bisogno, quando e come voleva, senza chiedere nulla a nessuno. Era viziato, abituato ad avere tutto, capriccioso. Il suo partner gli allargò le natiche con una mano mentre con l’altra lo attirò maggiormente a sé per poter respirare il suo profumo: la fragranza che emanava era delicata, buona, ricordava quella dei fiori di glicine. Lo guardò negli occhi con desiderio, facendo scivolare la mano libera fino ai suoi capelli. Sentì Draco muovere un po’ il bacino ed abbassò il viso, gli afferrò un capezzolo con le labbra e lo tormentò un po’, mentre l’altro gemeva e lo lasciava entrare in sé.

“Dimmi se ti fa male…”

“Pensi davvero possa succedere?”

Draco aveva fatto un piccolo movimento ed il suo compagno era entrato completamente in lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di soddisfazione, quasi a coprire quello di piacere dell’altro. Non pensava potesse essere così caldo e…morbido, ma al tempo stesso, nonostante l’indubbia esperienza di Draco, stretto. Malfoy gemette con forza tirando la testa indietro, esponendo così il collo chiaro e meraviglioso che venne immediatamente coperto dalle labbra dell’altro. I primi gemiti, accompagnati dai movimenti sinuosi e ritmici di Draco, erano parole senza senso e piccoli versi. Poi ad un tratto…

“Se…verus…”

Draco si portò una mano alla bocca e spalancò gli occhi grigi, incontrando immediatamente quelli verdi, a detta di tutti così simili agli occhi della madre, del suo amante. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, interrotto solo dai loro respiri che tentavano di regolarizzarsi.

_Quello che successe quella sera non fu un episodio isolato: iniziarono a vedersi con una certa frequenza, improvvisando scuse più o meno credibili. Crabbe e Goyle ovviamente non sospettavano nulla, ma Pansy Parkinson aveva accennato a qualcosa riguardo ad una relazione clandestina un paio di volte: Draco l’aveva presa in giro, insinuando che dicesse così perché avrebbe voluto avere una relazione con un uomo più grande, c’avevano riso sopra e il discorso era stato chiuso. Il quinto anno passava velocemente: suo padre era sempre più vicino al Signore Oscuro e l’idea di diventare un Mangiamorte come Lucius e, soprattutto, come Severus, iniziava a dargli tormento. Le persone di cui più si fidava lo erano e, infondo, Lord Voldemort voleva liberarsi di tutti quei maledetti Sanguesporco che infestavano Hogwarts e il mondo magico in generale. Inoltre, l’avrebbe aiutato a liberarsi di Potter: Harry Potter negli ultimi anni era cresciuto e, pur rimanendo odioso, si era trasformato da anatroccolo a cigno. Aveva messo insieme un fisico tonico, due spalle ampie perfettamente abbinate ad un bacino stretto e ad un fondoschiena alto e sodo. I capelli sempre disordinati incorniciavano due occhi verdi che ricordavano gli smeraldi che riempivano la clessidra di Serpeverde. Aveva uno sguardo sempre deciso – Severus diceva che era arrogante –  e al tempo stesso innocente._

_Una sera di maggio, dopo aver fatto l’amore, Draco espose la sua volontà di unirsi a Lord Voldemort a Snape: si aspettava di vedere felicità e orgoglio nei suoi occhi, poi credeva l’avrebbe baciato e l’avrebbe fatto nuovamente suo. Magari gli avrebbe lasciato baciare il Marchio, cosa che normalmente non sopportava. Invece Severus si alzò dal letto e lo guardò, fuori di sé dalla rabbia, chiedendogli se fosse diventato pazzo o se avessero usato piante strane durante la lezione di Erbologia. Litigarono, urlarono come mai avevano fatto prima di allora, Snape demolì ognuna delle motivazioni che Draco aveva esposto a favore di Lord Voldemort e, infine, l’aveva colpito. Non aveva mai osato dargli uno schiaffo. Draco l’aveva guardato con lo sguardo ferito, il cuore a pezzi e gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, si era vestito velocemente ed era uscito dalla camera da letto del professore. Qualche istante dopo, uscendo dal bagno dei prefetti – quando qualcosa lo sconvolgeva si rifugiava nell’accogliente, calda e profumata acqua della vasca da bagno – aveva incontrato Harry Potter ed era finita…nel peggiore dei modi._

Lo sguardo di Harry era carico di delusione, rabbia, disprezzo, sorpresa. Spinse Draco giù dalla poltrona e si alzò, sistemandosi gli abiti, incurante dello sguardo dell’altro, che intanto restò seduto a terra.

“Negli anni ti ho attribuito parecchie colpe, Malfoy. Ma non pensavo…non avrei mai immaginato fossi anche una puttana.”

Ed uscì dalla stanza. Era la fine del quinto anno, Draco aveva litigato pesantemente con Snape a causa della sua propensione per le Arti Oscure ed aveva deciso di sfogare la frustrazione con qualcun altro.


	2. Capitolo 1

«L’uomo…che amavo…è…»

Harry in effetti non aveva mai detto nulla, o almeno l’aveva detto a persone discrete. Nessuna strana voce aveva iniziato a circolare fra le aule di Hogwarts: con il ritorno di Lord Voldemort e con Lucius Malfoy rinchiuso ad Azkaban, il sesto anno era iniziato in maniera piuttosto preoccupante e i pettegolezzi interessavano soltanto pochi stolti. L’estate di Draco era stata quanto mai difficile: era diventato un Mangiamorte, esattamente come sognava, tuttavia assieme al Marchio Nero era arrivato il suo primo grande, deplorevole, indicibile compito. Avrebbe dovuto uccidere Albus Dumbledore o morire per mano del Signore Oscuro, lasciando sua madre da sola. In effetti non aveva scelta: suo padre aveva fallito e ora spettava a lui riscattare il buon nome dei Malfoy agli occhi del loro Signore. Lord Voldemort nel frattempo aveva iniziato a frequentare con una certa costanza Malfoy Manor e questo era un segno inequivocabile della battaglia che presto si sarebbe svolta. I piani di cui parlavano alle riunioni erano folli.

Il sesto anno ad Hogwarts fu il peggiore in assoluto: i sensi di colpa ed il rimorso per quello che avrebbe dovuto fare rendevano Draco diffidente e timoroso. Passava ore nel bagno perennemente guasto del primo piano a piangere e a guardare il proprio riflesso negli specchi mezzi rotti chiedendosi come avesse fatto ad arrivare fino a quel punto. Le ore che Snape gli dedicava erano gli unici momenti di felicità, tutto ciò che lo aiutava a non finire nella stessa stanza dei genitori di Longbottom, al San Mungo. Non si era mai sentito così vicino alla pazzia e alla depressione come in quelle settimane.

“Troverò il modo di proteggerti, Draco. L’ho promesso a tua madre…e a me stesso. Farò tutto ciò che andrà fatto…”

Gli sussurrava parole di conforto, accarezzandogli i capelli, coprendo il Marchio Nero impresso sul braccio sinistro di Draco con il lenzuolo di cotone del letto su cui erano distesi. Draco talvolta reagiva con rabbia, altre volte invece si lasciava sopraffare dalla disperazione e si trovava a bagnare la camicia di Snape con lacrime calde e amare. Facevano l’amore ogni volta in cui era possibile e Snape era sempre molto passionale, quasi prepotente nella sua voglia di prenderlo fino a che non fossero entrambi crollati. Quando Malfoy gli parlò di ciò che era successo con Potter però non se la prese quanto l’altro si aspettava: Draco pensò che fosse strano ma che in effetti Severus era un uomo adulto, perfettamente capace di perdonare una azione stupida ed infantile come quella. E poi non erano nemmeno andati fino in fondo. Gli disse soltanto di evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire altre prove della loro relazione, se non voleva farlo rinchiudere ad Azkaban assieme a Lucius.

I mesi scorrevano con rapidità eccezionale e Draco aveva cercato in varie occasioni di eliminare Dumbledore: Potter trovava sempre il modo di mettersi in mezzo e, come se non bastasse, aveva iniziato a sospettare di lui. Naturalmente dopo quel che era successo qualche mese prima non si rivolsero più la parola, anche perché per Draco la colpa della prigionia di suo padre era esclusivamente di Harry. Odiarlo non era difficile dal momento che l’astio con cui Potter lo guardava era aumentato. Malfoy non riusciva a capire se era perché presumeva fosse un Mangiamorte o perché si era sentito usato: in tutta onestà, comunque, non gli importava. La sua missione era di fondamentale importanza se voleva avere salva la vita. Continuava a ripetersi che Dumbledore non era un bravo preside, che aveva sempre dimostrato di preferire Harry a tutti gli altri studenti, che stava invecchiando e che forse non era nemmeno più il grande mago del duello con Grindelwald. Lui l’avrebbe ucciso, il Signore Oscuro l’avrebbe ricompensato nel migliore dei modi, avrebbe aiutato suo padre ad uscire da Azkaban e magari Severus sarebbe diventato il nuovo preside di Hogwarts.

Durante l’anno aveva anche trovato il modo di aggiustare l’Armadio Svanitore presente nella Stanza delle Necessità, di cui il gemello si trovava all’interno di Borgin&Burkes, a Nocturne Alley. In questo modo, una sera di fine anno, i Mangiamorte riuscirono ad entrare ad Hogwarts e a Draco si era presentata l’occasione perfetta per eliminare una volta per tutte Dumbledore. Consapevole delle strane uscite che l’anziano mago era solito fare nel corso degli ultimi mesi, quella sera l’aveva aspettato nella Torre di Astronomia, con la bacchetta stretta nella mano tremante, concentrato e terrorizzato dall’azione che avrebbe dovuto svolgere. I Mangiamorte gettavano Hogwarts nel caos e tenevano occupati gli insegnanti, così nessuno l’avrebbe disturbato. Si ripeteva che sarebbe stato un solo istante e poi tutto sarebbe finito: sarebbe andato via da quella scuola con Severus, avrebbero raggiunto Malfoy Manor e il Signore Oscuro avrebbe finalmente ottenuto Potter. Poi tutto si sarebbe concluso, in un modo o nell’altro. Non immaginava potesse esistere una disperazione più profonda di quella che aveva provato nel corso di quell’anno.

Tuttavia il passaggio dall’idea all’azione non fu facile come sperava: Dumbledore era arrivato, apparentemente da solo (gli era sembrato di aver visto Harry per un istante, ma probabilmente era uno scherzo della mente) e lui l’aveva disarmato, facendo volare via la bacchetta. Lo sguardo del preside era quello di un uomo molto vecchio e, come sempre, molto comprensivo. Lo guardava e gli parlava con dolcezza, cercava di aiutarlo a cambiare idea: ma come poteva? La sua vita sarebbe servita a salvare la propria, non aveva altra scelta. Aveva una responsabilità enorme addosso e deludere il Signore Oscuro avrebbe voluto dire morire, probabilmente nemmeno troppo velocemente. Lord Voldemort non aveva pietà per nessuno, non gli importavano cose come l’età o i sentimenti.

Si concentrò più che poteva, sull’orlo della follia, lasciando che lo sconforto si impossessasse ancora una volta di lui: gli puntò la bacchetta contro ed esitò. Non poteva farlo. In quel momento, Severus Snape lo affiancò e scagliò contro Albus Dumbledore l’Anatema che Uccide, incurante delle suppliche del vecchio mago. Due parole e il preside di Hogwarts smise di esistere per sempre: due parole e Severus gli aveva tolto di dosso il peso insostenibile di quella ripugnante azione.

Gli istanti seguenti videro la loro fuga verso Malfoy Manor insieme agli altri Mangiamorte, con Severus che si Smaterializzava assieme a lui, che ancora una volta curava ogni sua debolezza, che lo aiutava a non crollare. Era un ragazzo di sedici anni, solo un anno prima a quell’ora la sua paura più grande sarebbero stati i G.U.F.O. ed ora si trovava a lottare per avere salva la sua vita e per spegnere quella di altri.

I mesi passarono con la lentezza tipica di chi vive nella più totale afflizione: suo padre era tornato e portava addosso tutti i segni della prigionia. Aveva perso lo sguardo freddo, la sua virile, elegante bellezza e il suo aspetto sempre impeccabile: ciò che forse era peggio però, era che ormai i Malfoy per Voldemort erano utili solo perché avevano un’enorme e sicura dimora. Non si fidava di loro né li rispettava: Draco ricordava ancora con disagio il momento in cui il Signore Oscuro aveva staccato la bacchetta di suo padre dal prezioso bastone da passeggio in cui era stata occultata.

Durante l’estate passare del tempo da solo con il suo amante era diventato quasi impossibile, un po’ perché Malfoy Manor era sempre occupato da Lord Voldemort e da parecchi Mangiamorte, un po’ perché non era saggio andarsene via assieme. C’erano stati momenti in cui Draco aveva cercato un segno da parte di Snape: uno sguardo, una carezza nascosta, una parola riservata a lui…ma non c’era stato nulla. Si era detto che l’altro aveva preoccupazioni ben più gravi di quella e aveva litigato più volte con sé stesso perché non era il momento di innamorarsi di qualcuno. In tutti quegli anni non si era mai affezionato a nessuno e odiava il fatto che dovesse succedere proprio _in quel frangente_ ; con Lord Voldemort, i suoi genitori che passavano dal terrore alla frustrazione quindici volte al giorno, Harry Potter disperso chissà dove e una guerra alle porte. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un sentimento innocente come l’amore: lui, che era un Mangiamorte, che aveva una reputazione da portare agli antichi splendori e una vita – la propria – da salvare in qualche modo.

A settembre Hogwarts riaprì i battenti: Severus Snape era il nuovo preside. La carica evidentemente gli rubava parecchio tempo, perché più volte aveva respinto le richieste d’attenzione di Draco. Una sera di marzo, poco prima delle vacanze di Pasqua, durante le quali si sarebbe inaspettatamente trovato a salvare la vita a Potter, Malfoy si trovò a pensare che, dalla fuga dell’anno precedente ad ora lui e Snape avevano fatto l’amore due volte. La seconda volta era stata il giorno stesso e Severus gli era sembrato schivo, stanco, addirittura spaventato. Aveva risposto al suo primo – primo in assoluto – “sono innamorato di te” con uno sguardo sorpreso, poi aveva sospirato e gli aveva chiesto di stare attento, di tenersi pronto alla guerra “nel corso della quale”, aveva aggiunto, “potrai finalmente scegliere da che parte stare”. Era tornato nella propria camera triste e amareggiato, arrabbiato con sé stesso e con Snape. Aveva calciato uno sgabello, che era finito addosso a Crabbe. Era fuori di sé: nessuna delle previsioni che aveva fatto l’anno precedente si era rivelata esatta, aveva fallito sotto ogni aspetto e si era illuso che dopo la faccenda di Dumbledore avrebbe potuto trovare un po’ di serenità. Invece sentiva la propria vita scivolare via dalle mani: aveva anche l’orribile sensazione di stare portando avanti una relazione che, forse, era importante solo per lui. Alla fine riuscì ad addormentarsi, con il pensiero che probabilmente aveva solo scelto il momento sbagliato per confessargli i propri sentimenti.

Arrivò infine il momento della _Seconda battaglia di Hogwarts_ : la scuola venne invasa dai Mangiamorte, dall’Ordine della Fenice e dall’Esercito di Dumbledore, sopraggiunsero Giganti e Acromantule, gli studenti più grandi si batterono al fianco dei professori con coraggio e determinazione mentre la loro scuola cadeva a pezzi. C’erano morti e feriti in ogni angolo, i fantasmi e le statue che correvano a destra e a sinistra per difendere i ruderi di quello che fino a poche ore prima era stato un imponente castello.

Infine arrivò Harry Potter: dopo un anno di latitanza comparve nella Sala Grande, come un eroe. Si fece avanti, sfidò Snape e rinvigorì il morale di tutti i _buoni_ col suo enorme carisma. Il Prescelto nel corso di quella notte salvò la vita a Malfoy due volte: avrebbe forse voluto ringraziarlo, ma non ci fu tempo né modo. Inoltre, la codardia insita nel suo carattere gli impose di scappare.

Si trovava nei pressi dell’Ufficio del preside quando vide Potter apparire dal nulla (aveva sempre con sé quel Mantello prodigioso) e spalancare la porta: era sicuro di aver notato qualcosa brillare fra le sue mani, ma decise di aspettare che uscisse prima di infilarsi nell’Ufficio e vedere cosa stava combinando. Il Signore Oscuro aveva dato un ultimatum al Prescelto e se quest’ultimo si attardava doveva esserci un motivo serio. Snape non c’era, probabilmente si trovava assieme a Lord Voldemort e ai suoi genitori nella Foresta Proibita. Si rendeva conto di essere ridicolo, ma sperava soltanto che Severus fosse al sicuro. Dopo qualche minuto Potter uscì dalla stanza: gli sembrava sconvolto e credeva di aver visto una lacrima scivolargli sulla guancia. Si guardò attorno e, non vedendo nessuno, prese il suo posto: la prima cosa che notò fu il Pensatoio, nel quale vorticava un liquido argenteo. Si avvicinò con attenzione, la bacchetta puntata davanti a sé e lo sguardo pronto a cogliere qualsiasi movimento. Una volta certo di essere solo, accostò il volto al Pensatoio e si immerse nella vita di Severus Snape.

Inizialmente c’era un giovanissimo Severus alle prese con una strega e con la sorella babbana di questa: Draco non aveva idea di chi fossero, ma continuò a guardare. Dopo qualche minuto, in cui diventava sempre più evidente l’affetto che il suo amante provava per la strega sconosciuta, la scena si spostò ad Hogwarts. Snape venne smistato a Serpeverde, ovviamente, mentre la misteriosa Lily a Grifondoro. Poi iniziarono i primi litigi, i primi insulti, spesso causati dal fatto che un gruppo di studenti continuava a tormentare Severus. Draco deglutì a fatica: il suo amante non gli aveva mai riferito nulla riguardo alla sua infanzia e adolescenza, non poteva quindi immaginare fosse stato maltrattato. Lily continuava a rivolgersi a Snape chiamandolo “Sev”, mentre lui cominciava a scivolare verso il fascino delle Arti Oscure. La scena cambiò di nuovo, più volte, ed infine rivelò Dumbledore e uno Snape terrorizzato.

“Se lei è così importante per te Lord Voldemort la risparmierà, no? Non puoi chiedere pietà per la madre in cambio del figlio?”

“Io ho…io gliel’ho chiesto…”

Severus chiese a Dumbledore di proteggere la famiglia di Lily e gli offrì _qualunque cosa_ in cambio. Poi la scena cambiò di nuovo: la sofferenza di Snape traspariva da ogni parte del suo essere, Draco avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo con tutto sé stesso.

“Aveva detto che l'avrebbe tenuta al riparo!”

“Lily e James hanno riposto la loro fiducia nella persona sbagliata. Più o meno come te, Severus. Non speravi che Lord Voldemort la risparmiasse?”

Draco trasalì, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e mordicchiandosi un’unghia. James? James _Potter_?

“Suo figlio è sopravvissuto. Suo figlio è vivo. Ha i suoi occhi, esattamente i suoi occhi. Ricordi la forma e il colore degli occhi di Lily Evans, non è vero?”

“No! Perduta…morta…”

“È rimorso, Severus?”

“Vorrei…vorrei essere morto io…”

Malfoy si distrasse un attimo, appoggiandosi la mano sugli occhi senza poter controllare le lacrime. Quando si riprese, venne a sapere che Albus Dumbledore sarebbe morto comunque a causa di una maledizione e ora parlavano di _lui_.

“Se non ti importa di morire, perché non lasci che sia Draco a ucciderti?”

“L’anima di quel ragazzo non è ancora così guasta. Non voglio che si spezzi per colpa mia.”

Quindi anche il gesto di Snape, quella sera, era previsto: Dumbledore gli aveva ordinato di agire così. Non era stata una sua scelta. Snape non era dalla parte di Voldemort. Severus non l’aveva fatto per risparmiargli la sofferenza di avere la morte di un uomo sulla coscienza. Era semplicemente così che doveva andare…ed anzi, persino la sua vigliaccheria era prevista. La scena cambiò di nuovo, il dialogo doveva essersi svolto poco tempo prima della morte di Dumbledore. Inizialmente parlarono del fatto che anche Potter sarebbe morto in ogni caso: Snape era sconvolto.

“Ho fatto la spia per te, ho mentito per te, ho corso dei rischi mortali solo per te. Credevo che servisse per proteggere il figlio di Lily Potter. Adesso mi dici che l’hai allevato come una bestia da macello!”

“Ma è commovente, Severus. Ti sei affezionato al ragazzo, dopotutto?”

“A _lui_? Expecto Patronum!”

Draco non aveva mai visto il Patronus di Snape e si sorprese vedendo l’agile cerva d’argento saltellare con grazia accanto a loro e balzare fuori dalla finestra. Dumbledore quando si rivolse a Snape aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo?”

“Sempre.”

La forza, la sicurezza con cui Snape pronunciò quella parola non lasciavano alcun dubbio. Draco uscì a forza dal Pensatoio e si accasciò a terra, col cuore che martellava nel petto e le lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso e le mani, con cui cercava di nascondersi da tutto e da tutti. Si appoggiò con la schiena ad una gamba della scrivania e si lasciò andare ad un singhiozzare sommesso. Lui e Snape avevano già intrecciato una relazione da circa un anno ai tempi di quella confessione. E Severus non aveva mai, mai dimenticato Lily. Ecco il perché dei gigli bianchi che vedeva sempre nel suo ufficio ed ecco perché non aveva risposto alla sua dichiarazione, quella sera. Si sentiva devastato, svuotato da ogni sentimento, profondamente deluso. Aveva amato un uomo il cui cuore apparteneva alla madre di Harry Potter. Non riusciva ad immaginare qualcosa di più stupido, ridicolo e pietoso. Avrebbe voluto andare da Snape e urlargli in faccia che lui l’aveva amato più di chiunque altro al mondo e che in cambio aveva ricevuto solo un trattamento da _puttana_. Mentre continuava a ripetersi quello che avrebbe detto o fatto una volta trovatosi davanti a lui, gli venne un dubbio: un dubbio atroce, logorante, terribile.

Come avrebbe potuto Severus Snape, nel bel mezzo di un combattimento e in presenza di Lord Voldemort, trovare il tempo e il luogo adatto a incontrare Potter per donargli i suoi pensieri, senza farsi scoprire da nessuno? E se il Signore Oscuro l’avesse scoperto? Snape era un ottimo Occlumante, a quanto pare erano anni interi che faceva il doppio gioco, ma riuscire ad allontanarsi da Voldemort, incontrare Potter, prelevare i pensieri…e magari dedicare qualche ultima parola dolce a Lily…no, richiedeva tempo ed era troppo rischioso.

Si alzò in piedi, tremante di rabbia e paura: doveva trovarlo. Doveva sapere.

* * *

 

Le citazioni sono state prese direttamente da Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte, editore Salani (nell'edizione del 2014). Evito di inserire mille asterischi, tanto riconoscerete sicuramente i dialoghi! Approfitto per dire che per la parte generale, che riguarderà questo capitolo e parte del prossimo, mi baso sui libri e non sui film. Lo dico perché la famiglia di Draco si comporta diversamente nei film (chissà perché poi) ed io ho preferito restare fedele al testo scritto.


End file.
